The Assignment
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: In modern times, Sebastian Michaelis is the butler to the esteemed young CEO of Funtom Sweets, Ciel Phantomhive. Rumors are spreading that the two are an item. How true could the rumors actually be?


The scent of progress wafted through the air when Ciel Phantomhive (currently aged 16) entered the main manufacturing warehouse for his world famous Funtom treats. Well, Ciel smelled progress- the real scent was the overdose in sugar being put into the candies being shipped off and put into candy stores across the world. The young CEO took a deep breath as he entered the room, inhaling the one scent that he could never get enough of. He smirked as he looked around, feeling satisfied when he observed the progress being made by the automated machines doing their job properly.

The young boy was wearing a white undershirt, dark grey slacks, a grey overcoat, and a black tie to complete the outfit. His eyepatch was where it always was, concealing his dead right eye. His hair was flawlessly done, framing his face almost too perfectly. Only one person could have dressed up the boy so formerly...

Suddenly, a tall, dark and handsome male with raven black hair wearing a perfectly black suit stepped into the room, proceeding to stand by the significantly smaller young male.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Just that name alone was enough to make girls and even some boys stare in complete shock. Being so strikingly handsome, he had captured almost every girl's heart in London. In public, he would be swooned over, however the male wouldn't look twice at anyone other than his 16 year old boss. Indeed, the two were quite popular with the press, and rumors floated around that the two had a secret relationship. However, neither of them would confirm whether or not it was true, because this day in age, it would get Sebastian arrested. So unless the police had some sort of proof, the rumor was just a rumor, and it could not be proven.

The two strolled down the middle of the walkway, observing the working machines scattered across the warehouse. Sebastian looked as if he pulled a clipboard out of nowhere, and seemed to be taking notes. On what, the world may never know.

"Mister Phantomhive, you have a business meeting with the creator of Hershey's this afternoon-"

"Reschedule it."

The boy said simply, interrupting his butler. The older male gave Ciel a scowl, knowing very well that he couldn't see him while he walked behind the smaller boy.

"You're seriously going to reschedule the meeting we've planned for two months? Whatever for?"

"I have my reasons. I don't need to explain myself to you."

With that, the butler knew not to bring up the topic again, for he had learned his lesson for pushing his boss too far over the edge. The thought made him shiver in fear. He may be small, but he's real scary when it comes to getting what he wants. Sebastian quickly pushed the thought away and went over today's machinery checklist.

It was quite boring, that is, until the boy got a mysterious phone call right in the middle of it. Ciel pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and slid his finger over it to answer the call.

"Phantomhive."

The boy said into the mic. The other person's words were inaudible to the butler, and he wondered who was on the other line. Ciel tends to walk around while he's on the phone , and the butler learned from experience that he did not like to be followed at times like these, so he reluctantly stayed put, continuing the maintenance check.

"Yes, I'm aware."

...

"Mhm. Yeah."

...

"Can do."

...

"Alright, bye."

The boy pressed the button on his phone to end the call and walked back over to where his butler was standing, only he passed by him and expected the butler to follow. This wasn't the way to the next machine...

"Mister Phantomhive, I don't mean to intrude, but can I at least ask what we're doing?"

The annoyed and slightly overworked boy rolled his eyes at the question, knowing he probably wouldn't get out of answering this one. Ciel finally decided to give in.

"We need a day off."

The boy said simply, his tone a bit softer than how he had been speaking before. His answer thoroughly confused his butler, causing an inquisitive look to appear upon that perfectly patterned face. But what had shocked the butler most was the fact that he said "we" instead of "I". Was the boy really giving him a break?

Ciel continued to wander the factory, his butler not far behind. It only took a few minutes, but with the silence, the minutes seemed to drag on for what seemed like hours. The place was indeed rather large, so that didn't help the situation. The two went down some stairs and into hallways, and once it seemed they couldn't get any deeper into the heart of the factory, the boy stopped in front of a door, glancing over at Sebastian.

"I have an assignment for you."

His voice was unlike he had been speaking back in the big warehouse. It sounded more...seductive- as if it had a hidden meaning. Needless to say, the butler was slightly shocked at his boss's behavior, but said nothing on the subject. It was clear that Ciel had more to say on the subject.

"I'm getting kind of pissed off and annoyed with the fact that girls swoon over you every time we go out in public."

What..?

"What so many people don't seem to understand is that you belong to me and me only. I will no longer stand for such nonsense to happen, understood?"

Sebastian was honestly speechless for a moment, but one he recovered from his shock, his slightly parted mouth curved into a seductive smirk. The butler couldn't deny his attraction to his boss, and apparently these feelings were not unrequited. The thought made him warm inside. Ciel Phantomhive, the great CEO, was indeed jealous of his lowly butler.

"Understood."

The butler spoke in a deeper than average voice, probably just to tease his younger boss. That damned voice sent shivers down the boy's spine, and he did his best not to show it.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face. Idiot.."

"My sincerest apologies, Mister Phantomhive. I just don't see what the point of all this is."

"My point is-"

The boy slowly stepped a bit closer to the older male, almost so that their chests were touching.

"I want you..."

A small hand was raised and began to grip onto the pitch black tie, dragging the demon's face down to the boy's level. Those small teeth scraped the edge of the boy's bottom lip before he spoke in a voice so sultry that he even surprised himself.

"...to fuck me."

Mouths quickly connected and tongues slid across one another in a sensual tango, taking the smaller's breath away. His lungs required oxygen, but found a way to breathe through his nose so that he could continue to kiss his butler. Hands began to roughly grope Ciel's cute little bottom, earning a small squeak from the boy. Little hands gripped tightly onto Sebastian's overcoat, gradually taking it off of him. The butler harshly pinned the boy to the wall, causing a pained moan come from Ciel's slightly parted lips. The butler eagerly swallowed up what he could of the young boy's beautiful moaning. As much as it was music to his ears, he was vaguely aware that someone could discover them going at it. Then again, this fact both worried them both but fueled the lust and need for each other and fast. The older male was rough and merciless, and by the looks of it, the teen seemed to really enjoy it. Pleasure was so clearly plastered all over that cute little face as Sebastian's hips thrusted against the younger boy's rapidly growing arousal, making it harder and harder for the two to control themselves. Sebastian eventually ended up slamming the boy against the door, creating a much louder sound than the two had expected. If they continued like this here, it would be very likely they would be found. Ciel felt around for the door handle, pushing it downward and causing Sebastian to almost lose his balance. Luckily he caught the boy before they could fall to the floor and quickly shut the door using his foot. They slowly made their way into a what looked like a waiting room of some sort. Elegant red couches lined the dark crimson colored walls, and a glass coffee table was centered in the middle. Neither of the two paid any mind to their atmosphere, for they were to enthralled in each other to care. The door shut behind them as Sebastian pushed the young male down onto the nearest red couch, creating love bites on Ciel's neck that would probably get him in trouble later. The two were too enthralled in each other to really care much at the time, anyway. Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's pitch black tie, slowly pulling it off off him and letting it fall to the floor. Sebastian purred in response, licking and sucking at the tender skin on the boy's neck.

"Sebastian...oh, please.."

The older male put a finger to his boss's lips to silence him, leaning down to Ciel's ear to speak in a sultry whisper.

"You mustn't make noise. We will be discovered."

His words held a warning, but all Ciel could think about was how sexy the male's voice truly was. It drove him insane. The possibility of them being discovered wasn't alarming to the two- rather it was much more thrilling. This drove the two to act faster and less rationally, resulting in rushed, rough touches and actions. Within mere seconds, the boy was stripped of his overcoat and undershirt, leaving him in his slacks. Ciel shivered at the feeling of the cold air making contact with his now heated body. Sebastian, however, wasn't doing so well either. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and he was dying for his boss to strip him of his clothing faster. The boy was doing his best and unbuttoning Sebastian's white shirt as best as he could, all while the butler viciously attacked Ciel's neck. If Sebastian got one thing out of their upcoming lovemaking session, it was that Ciel liked it rough.

"Do you want me to fuck your adorable little asshole, Ciel?"

The butler said softly and seductively in Ciel's ear, leaning over the child and pressing his body on top of him. The child moaned out, biting his lip as his fingers trailed into that raven hair and gripped slightly.

"Oh god, yes! Do it Sebastian..!"

By now, both of them were topless and their clothes had fallen to the floor to be forgotten for a few hours. Sebastian took advantage of this fact and immediately attacked Ciel's left nipple, all while undoing the child's belt.

"Oh fuck."

The panting boy mumbled under his breath when the open air touched his now unclothed, erect dick. Sebastian leaned down, took the boy's proud, erect organ in his hand, and lightly kissed the tip of it. The sight and feel of the sweet yet sexy and intimate act had the young boy squirming underneath the older. Sebastian had started to stroke the boy's dripping dick, allowing the creamy precum to cover the entirety of the organ. Once the older male deemed the boy's dick was lubed enough, he switched hands and used his precum-slicked hand to gently massage Ciel's untouched virgin hole.

"A-ahh.."

"Yes, Ciel...moan for me."

Ciel didn't really have a choice. The odd feeling of Sebastian's digit slipping into his ass brought him both pleasure and discomfort, and his cries showed forth. With every small movement Sebastian made, Ciel moaned and whimpered accordingly. This made the older smirk in contentment. He pumped the boy's member as a distraction from the dull pain Ciel was feeling in his ass. Moans continued to fly from the boy's lips, and he did his best to control his volume. The idea of someone walking in on them should have been scary to the boy, but it only brought them both a rush of pure ecstasy.

Once Sebastian deemed Ciel was stretched enough, he slipped a third finger into Ciel's ass. The boy cried out in accordance, but Sebastian quickly covered his mouth and attempted to soothe the pain by drawing circles on the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"Shhh.."

That damned voice got him every time. Ciel relaxed his muscles as best as he could. The moment he did, Sebastian began to make scissoring motions with his fingers in Ciel's virgin hole. The butler made sure to keep his boss's mouth covered, just in case he ended up crying out loudly once more.

By the time Ciel was really stretched enough, he was shivering in Sebastian's hold. To offer some sort of comfort, the raven-haired male held the boy close, removing his hand from Ciel's mouth and replacing it with his lips. A low moan was captured by Sebastian's lips and swallowed tenderly. Tiny arms wrapped around shoulders of a much bigger male, holding on tightly. The blue haired boy was so gently laid down onto the red velvety couch. Slender fingers slid easily out of the boy's ass, making him whine a little at the loss. The butler smirked, knowing something much more pleasurable would be inserted there.

What with Ciel's mouth open and his cheeks all flushed, it was like he was begging to be pounded into. If Sebastian hadn't any self control, he would have penetrated the boy repeatedly by now. He restrained himself, of course, for he didn't want to hurt his boss. He might not be made of glass, but he was certainly frail in some ways. He would never admit that to Ciel himself, though. The older male had Ciel turn around onto his stomach and made him raise his sweet ass up in the air. He blushed at the request, but reluctantly obeyed. Strong hands held the boy's ass firmly in place as the tongue of the older raven-haired male invaded his most personal area.

"A-aahh...Seb..astian..."

The boy could barely formulate actual sentences, he was being eaten out so well. Pleasure shot through his entire body when he felt Sebastian's slippery tongue rub a certain spot deep inside of him, of which he assumed was his prostate. The older noticed this and continued to abuse that one spot.

"Aaahhh~ YES! Sebastiaaaan~ right there! Mmmm- please, Sebastian.."

Sebastian's smirk widened at the reaction he got from his younger boss. Satisfied with the boy's reaction, he removed himself from Ciel's asshole and gave it one last lick before slapping that sweet, rounded ass.

"AH-"

The boy's scream of pain and pleasure was muffled by the older male, that strong hand covering that petite mouth. The smaller whimpered accordingly before feeling something wet and hard grind against his ass. It only took him a second to process what was happening, and once he did, Sebastian released his hand from Ciel's mouth.

"P-please, Sebastian.."

He moaned out. The boy was practically begging for it, but the raven refused to give in to his demands so easily. He simply smirked a very seductive and teasing smirk before continuing the teasing motion of his dick against Ciel's ass.

"Please what..?"

Sebastian leaned over his small lover to whisper seductively in his ear. Of course, this made the younger squirm in frustration and delight. His butler's words aroused him so much that he could practically feel his heartbeat in his dick. The feeling was unbearable.

"Tell me what you want, Ciel~"

The same teasing motion was continued, and Ciel's whines became a bit louder and more needy. Every time the boy would try to grind into Sebastian's hardened length, he would pull away, causing Ciel to grunt in frustration.

"Tell me..~"

That taunting, sexy whisper he kept hearing next to his ear drive him to insanity. It was almost too much. Ciel wanted it, and at this point, he would do anything to get it.

"Goddamn it, Sebastian just FUCK ME-"

"With pleasure~"

And with that, Sebastian's tip dipped slowly into the boy's hole. This time, Ciel covered his own mouth to muffle what would have been a high pitched scream. His facial expression was one of slight pain, and he bit his finger to the point where it drew blood. The pain from the bite was nothing compared to the excruciating pain he was going through as Sebastian's bigger-than-he thought cock slid slowly into his virgin entrance. Realizing this, the older male rubbed Ciel's back lovingly, trying to create a diversion from the pain he was experiencing. Ciel's muscles clamped down onto the new intruder, almost as if trying to push it out. Fortunately, the boy started to relax against his butler's gentle touch.

"It's okay...just breathe, Ciel..."

Listening to his older and wiser butler, he took a deep breath and loosened his muscles, allowing Sebastian to fully sheath himself inside his blue haired boss. The boy let out a sharp gasp, whether in pain or pleasure neither of them knew. It took a few moments of complete silence between the two, only hearing heavy breaths and panting before the boy spoke.

"Move, Sebastian.."

The boy mentally prepared to be pounded into, feeling suddenly nervous yet eager. Sebastian licked the shell of the boy's ear before lightly nibbling on it, causing Ciel to bit his own lip and whine in pleasure.

"Yes, my Ciel."

Sebastian's cock slowly slid out of the boy's tight hole, only to plunge right back in rather harshly. Ciel let out a moan-y gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure, making Sebastian's smirk widen. This gave Sebastian a green light to start moving faster, and so he took advantage of it. Sebastian's hips slapped up against Ciel's butt repeatedly, filling the room with various sounds. Ciel's moaning suddenly became louder, and he made sure to muffle it this time. After a few more thrusts, Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate dead on.

"Oh, Sebast-ian~!"

The boy cried out in a forced whisper. Strong hands gripped onto Ciel's hips and held on tight, beginning to abuse the young boy's prostate.

Both of them were in their own personal heaven. The friction of feeling each other so intimately together made them both so desperate to reach their peak. Ciel moaned softly with every thrust, and Sebastian grunted when he thrusted particularly hard into the boy beneath him.

"Ahhh yesssss~"

After hearing his boss's pleased moan, he switched their position and had Ciel on his back, Sebastian leaning over the boy. It took Ciel a moment to realize the change in positions, and once he did, his face turned fifty shades of crimson. The way Sebastian gazed gently into Ciel's eyes with sincere passion and care mixing with the feeling of being harshly pounded into was beyond anything Ciel had ever experienced. The boy looked up into Sebastian's eyes, his own filled with wonder and amazement. The smaller reached up to cup the older's face in his hands, proceeding to move into those silky raven-colored locks. The butler moved to wrap his young boss's arms around his neck, and those little legs around his waist. Taking the hint, Ciel clung tightly to the male as he was continuously pounded into, each thrust seemingly harder and more passionate than the last.

"You...are so...beautiful.."

The butler whispered in Ciel's ear between shaky breaths, holding Ciel's head in his hands tenderly. The boy could only whine in response and bury his face into the raven-haired male's neck, feeling slightly embarrassed by the sweet comment.

He was so close...the mix of harsh and gentle touches was enough to make them both beg for release. Both of them buried their faces in each other's necks, lightly nipping and sucking to add to the rush of pleasure building up inside of them.

"S-Sebastian...c-come inside me..."

The boy requested, his face beginning to feel like boiling lava. Sebastian kissed the boy's neck softly before answering.

"Yes, my Ciel."

. . . And their lips connected like magnets. The passion and friction that was built up, all let itself go. Ciel released first, his ass clenching around Sebastian's cock and his semen coating both of their chests. Sebastian wasn't far behind. With only a few more thrusts, he exploded inside Ciel, filling the boy to the brim with his love juices.

Feeling completely exhausted, they rode out their orgasms together, the older male slowly thrusting until he was completely spent inside his young boss. They both collapsed onto each other, and did their very best to catch their breath after coming down from their high. Strong arms wrapped around a smaller frame, bringing the now shivering boy closer to his newfound lover. Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's chest and took a deep breath.

"That...was amazing."

Sebastian stared in shock at the comment they boy had made. He knew Ciel enjoyed their lovemaking, but he never expected him to admit to it. Sebastian simply smiled and held him closer against his bare chest.

"Yes, it was. Remind me to take days off more often."

Ciel rolled his eyes and giggled before kissing his now smiling lover.

What a great assignment, he thought.


End file.
